Beverage dispensing in group environments, such as in restaurants, nursing homes dormitories and the like, have in the past included the use of a large container made of metal, plastic or glass. The beverage, such as milk, tea, juice, etc., was dispensed directly from the container through a spout or spigot located at the bottom of the container. Problems involved in maintaining proper sanitation between uses are well known and prompted the development of container liners. Typical of such liners include a bag or pouch, open at its top and having a spout at its bottom. The bag is disposed in the beverage container whereby the spout is extended through an opening in the bottom of the container. The height of the bag exceeds that of the container so that the open top of the bag may be folded over the upper edges of the container top. Alternatively, after the bag is filled with a beverage, the open top portion of the bag can be gathered together and secured from re-opening with a device such as a self-locking nylon cable tie. The bottom of the bag rests on the bottom of the container. The beverage is then poured into the now bag-lined container, and a lid is positioned over the top of the container and the folded-over bag. Release of the beverage through the spout is controlled by a valve mechanism connected either to the spout itself or to the container. In the latter case, the spout includes a typically flexible tube that extends through the flow control or valve mechanism, and the valve mechanism is operable to releasably pinch the tube to control the beverage flow. Such systems have been in wide use since at least the 1960's and are described and shown in various forms in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,861,718; 3,096,912; 3,976,277; 4,516,693; 5,516,693; 5,797,524; and, 6,116,467, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference. With the bag lining the container and the beverage release area, the sanitation issues have thus been substantially shifted from the container to the bag. Adherence to good manufacturing practices (GMP) during manufacture, transport and handling of the bags provides a high level of sanitation, but improvements are always desired.